Ray Barretto
Ray Barretto (April 29, 1929 – February 17, 2006) was an American Grammy Award-winning Latin/Latin jazz musician of Puerto RicanANCESTRY. Early years Barretto (whose surname is really "Barreto"; a mistake at the time Ray's birth certificate was filed gave his last name its formal spelling) was born in New York City. His parents moved to New York fromPuerto Rico in the early 1920s, looking for a better life. He was raised in Spanish Harlem and at a very young age was influenced by his mother's love of music and by the jazz music of musicians such asDuke Ellington and Count Basie.[1][2][3] In 1946, when Barretto was 17 years old, he joined the Army. While stationed in Germany, Barretto metBelgian vibist Fats Sadi, who was working there. However, it was when he heard Dizzy Gillespie's "Manteca" with Cuban composer/percussionist Chano Pozo that he realized his true calling in life.[1][2][3] Barretto plays for Charlie Parker In 1949, when Barretto returned home from military service, he started to visit clubs and participated in jam sessions, where he perfected his congaplaying. On one occasion Charlie Parker heard Barretto play and invited him to play in his band. Later, he was asked to play for José Curbelo and Tito Puente, for whom he played for four years. Barretto developed a unique style of playing the conga and soon he was sought by other jazz band leaders. Latin percussionists started to appear in jazz groups with frequency as a consequence of Barretto's musical influence.[1][2][3] Success with "El Watusi" In 1960, Barretto was a house musician for the Prestige, Blue Note, and Riverside labels. He also recorded on Columbia Records with Jazz flautist Herbie Mann. New York had become the center of Latin music in the United States and a musical genre called "pachanga" was the Latin music craze of the time. In 1961, Barretto recorded his first hit, "El Watusi." He was quite successful with the song and the genre, to the point of being typecast (something that he disliked).[1][2][3] After recording a number of albums for the United Artists label, Barretto joined the Fania record label in 1967, and his first recording for the new label was the 1968 album Acid, an experiment joining rhythm and blues with Latin music. The album contained the song "A Deeper Shade Of Soul", which was sampled for the 1991 [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] #21 hit "Deeper Shade of Soul" by Dutch band Urban Dance Squad.[1][2][3] During this period, Adalberto Santiago was the band's lead vocalist. In 1972 Barretto's Que viva la musica was released. "Cocinando," a track from the album, opened the soundtrack of the Fania All Stars film Our Latin Thing in which Barretto had a role. In 1973, Barretto recorded the album Indestructible, in which he played "La Familia", a song written by José Curbelo in 1953 and recorded by the sonero Carlos Argentino with the Cuban band Sonora Matancera; Tito Allen joined as new vocalist. After a number of successful albums, and just as his Afro-Cuban band had attained a remarkable following, most of its members left it to form Típica 73, a multinational "salsa" conglomerate. This left Barretto depressed and disappointed with salsa; he then redirected his efforts to jazz, while remaining as musical director of the Fania All Stars. In 1975 he released Barretto, also referred to as the Guarare album, with new vocalists Ruben Blades and Tito Gomez.[1][2][3] Barretto played the conga in recording sessions for the Rolling Stones and the Bee Gees. In 1975, he was nominated for a Grammy Award for the song "Barretto". From 1976 to 1978, Barretto recorded three records for Atlantic Records, and was nominated for a Grammy for Barretto Live...Tomorrow. In 1979, he recorded La Cuna for CTI records and produced a salsa record for Fania, titled Ricanstruction, which was named 1980 "Best Album" by Latin N.Y. Magazine, with Barretto crowned as Conga Player of the Year.[1][2][3] Later years In 1990, Barretto won his first Grammy for the album Ritmo en el Corazón ("Rhythm in the Heart"), which featured the vocals of Celia Cruz. Also in the 1990s, a LatinAGENT, Chino Rodríguez, approached Barretto with a concept he also pitched to Larry Harlow. The idea was "The Latin Legends of Fania", and Barretto, Harlow, Yomo Toro, Pete "el Conde" Rodrguez, Junior González, Ismael Miranda, and Adalberto Santiago came together and formed "The Latin Legends of Fania", booked by Chino Rodríguez of Latin Music Booking.com. In 1999, Barretto was inducted into the International Latin Music Hall of Fame.[1][2][3] Barretto lived in New York and was an active musical producer, as well as the leader of a touring band which embarked on tours of the United States,Europe, Israel and Latin America.[1][2][3] Death Barretto died of heart failure and complications of multiple health issues on February 17, 2006 at the Hackensack University Medical Center in New Jersey. His body was flown to Puerto Rico, where Barretto was given formal honors by the Institute of Puerto Rican Culture; his remains were eventually cremated.[1][2][3] Discography As leader *''Barretto para bailar'' (Riverside, 1960) *''Latino!'' (Riverside, 1962) *''Charanga Moderna'' (Tico, 1962) *''Moderna de Siempre'' (Tico, 1963) *''On Fire Again (Encendido otra vez)'' (Tico, 1963) *''The Big Hits Latin Style'' (Tico, 1963) *''Guajira y guaguancó'' (Tico, 1964) *''Viva Watusi!'' (United Artists, 1965) *''Señor 007'' (United Artists, 1966) *''El Ray Criollo'' (United Artists, 1966) *''Latino con Soul'' (United Artists, 1966) *''Fiesta En El Barrio'' (United Artists, 1967) *''Acid'' (Fania, 1968) *''Hard Hands'' (Fania, 1968) *''Together'' (Fania, 1969) *''Head Sounds'' (Fania, 1969) *''Barretto Power'' (Fania, 1970) *''The Message'' (Fania, 1971) *''From the Beginning'' (Fania, 1971) *''Que viva la música'' (Fania, 1972) *''Indestructible'' (Fania, 1973) *''The Other Road'' (Fania, 1973) *''Barretto'' (Fania, 1975) *''Tomorrow: Barretto Live'' (Atlantic, 1976) *''Energy to Burn'' (Fania, 1977) *''Eye of the Beholder'' (Atlantic, 1977) *''Can You Feel It?'' (Atlantic, 1978) *''Gracias'' (Fania, 1978) *''La Cuna'' (CTI, 1979) *''Rican/Struction'' (Fania, 1979) *''Giant Force'' (Fania, 1980) *''Rhythm of Life'' (Fania, 1982) *''Todo se va poder'' (Fania, 1984) *''Aquí se puede'' (Fania, 1987) *''Irresistible'' (Fania, 1989) *''Handprints'' (Concord Picante, 1991) *''Soy Dichoso'' (Fania, 1992) *''Live in New York'' (Messidor, 1992) *''SalsaCALIENTE de Nu York'' (Universe, 2001) *''Fuerza Gigante: Live in Puerto Rico April 27, 2001'' (Universe, 2004) *''Standards Rican-ditioned (Zoho Music, 2006)'' With New World Spirit *''Ancestral Messages'' (Concord Picante, 1992) *''Taboo'' (Concord Picante, 1994) *''My Summertime (Owl, 1995)'' *''Contact!'' (Blue Note, 1997) *''Portraits in Jazz and Clave'' (RCA, 2000) *''Trancedance'' (Circular Moves, 2001) *''Homage to Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers'' (Sunnyside, 2003) *''Time Was - Time Is'' (O+ Music, 2005) As sideman With Gene Ammons *''Blue Gene'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Boss Tenor'' (Prestige, 1960) *''Up Tight!'' (Prestige, 1961) *''Boss Soul!'' (Prestige, 1961) *''Twisting the Jug'' (Prestige, 1961) - with Joe Newman and Jack McDuff *''Soul Summit Vol. 2'' (Prestige, 1961 1962) *''Late Hour Special'' (Prestige, 1961 1964) *''Velvet Soul'' (Prestige, 1961 1964) *''Goodbye'' (Prestige, 1974) With the Bee Gees *''Main Course'' (RSO, 1975) With Kenny Burrell *''Bluesy Burrell'' (Moodsville, 1962) - with Coleman Hawkins *''Crash!'' (Prestige, 1963) - with Brother Jack McDuff *''Soul Call'' (Prestige, 1964) *''God Bless the Child'' (CTI, 1971) With Arnett Cobb *''Party Time'' (Prestige, 1959) With Celia Cruz *''Tremendo Trío!'' (Fania, 1983) *''Ritmo en el Corazón'' (Fania, 1989) With Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''Bacalao'' (Prestige, 1959) - with Shirley Scott *''Misty'' (Moodsville, 1960 1963) - with Shirley Scott *''Afro-Jaws'' (Riverside, 1960) *''Lock, the Fox'' (RCA Victor, 1966) With Deodato *''Prelude'' (CTI, 1972) With Art Farmer *''Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra'' (Mercury, 1962) With Jimmy Forrest *''Most Much!'' (Prestige, 1961) *''Soul Street'' (New Jazz, 1962) With the Red Garland Trio *''Manteca'' (Prestige, 1958) With Dizzy Gillespie *''Carnegie Hall Concert'' (Verve, 1961) With Eddie Harris *''Mean Greens'' (Atlantic, 1966) *''The Electrifying Eddie Harris'' (Atlantic, 1967) With Willis Jackson *''Thunderbird'' (Prestige, 1962) With Clifford Jordan *''Soul Fountain'' (Vortex, 1966 1970) With Yusef Lateef *''Yusef Lateef's Detroit'' (Atlantic, 1969) *''In a Temple Garden'' (CTI, 1979) With Johnny Lytle *''Moon Child'' (Jazzland, 1962) *''The Soulful Rebel'' (Milestone, 1971) With Herbie Mann *''Flute, Brass, Vibes and Percussion'' (Verve, 1959) *''The Common Ground'' (Atlantic, 1960) *''The Family of Mann'' (Atlantic, 1961) *''Glory of Love'' (A&M/CTI, 1967) With Jack McDuff *''Somethin' Slick!'' (Prestige, 1963) With Dave Pike *''Limbo Carnival'' (New Jazz, 1962) With Michel Sardaby *''Michel Sardaby in New York'' (Sound Hills, 2002) With Johnny "Hammond" Smith *''Talk That Talk'' (New Jazz, 1960) *''Open House!'' (Riverside, 1963) With Sonny Stitt *''Stitt Meets Brother Jack'' (Prestige, 1962) - with Jack McDuff *''The Matadors Meet the Bull'' ROULETTE, 1965) With Weather Report *''Mysterious Traveller'' (Columbia, 1974) With Frank Wess *''Southern Comfort'' (Prestige, 1962) With Charles Williams *''Stickball'' (Mainstream, 1972) Category:1929 births Category:2006 deaths